


Failing Four stories- Either Oneshots or Eyea's revenge

by JustUrAverageAngel



Category: Failboat - Fandom, Failing Four, Fyrus, GG Gabriel Gaming - Fandom, Jaymoji - Fandom, SPlatubers - Fandom, Viantastic - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Evil, M/M, Mental Instability, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Revenge, fave ship, you tubers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustUrAverageAngel/pseuds/JustUrAverageAngel
Summary: Basically, I ship the failing four. I love them. So, I have a good story! Eyea's revenge, and a few oneshots as I go.
Relationships: Failboat/Jaymoji/Fyrus/GGgab
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Failing Four stories- Either Oneshots or Eyea's revenge

Now, Failboat knew some stuff. 

He was a rubberchicken collector.

He loved to photoshop cursed images.

He had friends.

He was gay.

and...

He was single.

The rest of the failing four were in some sort of relationship! But him? Nope, he had nothing. I mean he had his plushies...but that doesn't count! He just wants someone to love...and hug...and-Daneil blushed, remebering a dream he had. Now, it wasn't smutty. It was quite fluffy actually. The issue was that he dreamed of living domestically with the rest of the failing four. He was embarrassed. How could he think of his friends that way? He sighed and sat on his bed. It was late, he had just finished streaming. Editing can be done tommorow, now was sleep time. As he drifted off, he noted that another failing four video was in order.

_"Fail!" Dan turns, smiling as he's hugged by the inkling in a strawboater. "What's up, Gab?" The splatuber laughs. "I just wanted to check on you. Jay is busy editing." Dan sighs. "So am I, Gab. What about Fyrus?" Gab pouts. "He's eating. Says he is going to go shopping soon. We're out of milk." Dan sighs. "and eggs. And cheese, and cereal, and cookies, and_ _pop tarts." Dan gets up from his desk. "Let's go." He pulls on his jacket and some shoes, before barging into Jaymoji's room. "GAH! Dan, what the hell, man?!" Failboat smiles. "Come on, we're shopping." Jay just groans as he gets up, saving the current video. "Fine. But why do I have to come??" Dan just leaves, making Jay mad. "HEY! ANswer me!" As they entered the Kitchen, Fyrus is already decked out in his outside apparel. "You all are coming too?" He asked in that accent. Dan nods as Gab pulls on his shoes with some trouble. "Let's-a-go!" He says excitingly._

_They shopped for a while, each grabbing some food while Dan grabbed the essentials. As they chekced out, Fyrus tossed in a box of chocolates. "NO." Dan said simply. "We don't have money for that." Fyrus raises an eyebrow. "Really? Why's that?" Dan just shoves the brit, but puts the chocolate on the converbelt. 'You're lucky I love you.' He whispers as he finishes unloading the cart. "What was that?" Fyrus asked. Dan didn't respond, face slightly red. "It was nothing." He says after a few seconds. As they got out and into the car, Fyrus wouldn't stop pestering the boat. "Tell me! Come on Dan!" Jay joins in._

_"I'm curious. What did you say?"_

_Gab nods. "Come on Fail!"_

_The red faced youtuber sighs. "I said, 'You're lucky I love you.'" All three of them go red as well. gab responds first patting Dan's shoulder. "I love you too, Boat." Jay nods. "You ain't the only one. I love you all a lot." Fyrus nods. "I love you all the most!" The ride home develpoed into a fight about who loved the others more._

Daneil woke up, face red. God, he needed to stop having those dreams!


End file.
